


oh my darling cling to me

by drfitzmonster



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, First Kiss, Love Confessions, Mild Angst, Mutual Pining, Protective Kara Danvers, bed sharing, two clueless lesbian disasters finally figure out they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 13:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17850248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drfitzmonster/pseuds/drfitzmonster
Summary: Kara and Lena may not know anything about friendship or relationships or dating, but they know they don't want to stop doing what they're doing, even if Alex thinks it's weird.





	oh my darling cling to me

**Author's Note:**

> Some sweet oblivious babies for you, my friends. I hope you like. <3

“Lena?” Kara called out into the darkness.

“Mmhmm...” she grumbled sleepily.

“This isn’t normal, is it?”

Lena groaned softly. “What isn’t?” She said through a yawn. She shifted in Kara’s arms, slotting their legs together and laying her head on Kara’s chest.

“This.” She gestured vaguely at the two of them. “Us. The sleepovers, and just... I don’t know. Everybody looked at me funny at game night the other night when I told them I’d been staying the night at your place a lot.”

“They did?”

“Yeah. And usually when people look at me like that it’s because I’ve done something that humans think is weird. So, I just thought... maybe what we’re doing is weird? Do you think so?”

Lena lifted her head for a moment, ready to respond in the negative, until she realized she didn’t actually know. She sighed and rested her head back on Kara’s chest. “I don’t know if it’s weird. I’ve never had a best friend before. Or any friends, really.”

“Oh. Ok.”

“Wait,” Lena said, sitting up abruptly and fumbling around in the dark to turn on the bedside lamp. She finally found it and clicked it on. “Does it feel weird to you?”

Kara sat up, rubbing at her eyes. “Yes— I mean, no... I mean—” She let out a frustrated huff, shaking her head. “Being with you feels as natural as breathing. But it also feels... different, like a totally new feeling that I’ve never had before, and _that_ feels weird.”

“Weird in a bad way?”

“No, not in a bad way at all. It actually feels really good. I just feel... warm inside, and all over, and I feel like I’ve been eating butterflies.”

“Eating butterflies?”

“I said it wrong, didn’t I? You know when you feel all... fluttery in here,” Kara said, putting her hand on Lena’s abdomen.

She blushed at the contact, looking down at Kara’s fingers as they tapped lightly against the fabric of her t-shirt. “ _Oh_ , you mean you get butterflies in your stomach.”

“Yes! That’s the one! I was so close!”

“You were.” Lena couldn’t help but laugh a little. “I think I actually like your way better.”

Now it was Kara’s turn to blush. “So, um, yeah... I get butterflies in my stomach. I used to think that was just what friendship is supposed to feel like. But now I’m not so sure.”

“Does that mean we have to stop?” Lena asked, unable to keep the undercurrent of panic out of her voice. She could feel her chest starting to close up. Even if it was strange, she’d come to depend on Kara’s calming presence, her warmth, her steadfast support. She didn’t want to lose that, didn’t want to lose _her_. She couldn’t.

“Hey, it’s ok.” Kara took Lena’s hands in her own, giving them a gentle squeeze. “We don’t have to stop doing anything unless _you_ want to.”

“What about Alex, and your friends? What will they think?”

“It’s none of their business.”

“But, Kara...”

“Come here,” Kara said softly, giving Lena’s arm a gentle tug.

Lena happily complied, letting Kara pull her into her arms.

“I love my sister, and I love my friends. They are very important to me, but you’re important too,” Kara said, pressing a kiss to the top of Lena’s head. “You’re so important. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“I am _not_ important. Besides, I’m sure you’d be fine without me. You have so many people in your life who love you.”

Kara sighed, laying back on the bed and bringing Lena with her. “No one like you.” She wrapped her arms around Lena’s midsection and pulled her closer.

Lena shifted in Kara’s arms, turning to face her. “I don’t want to come between you and your sister.”

“My relationship with you has nothing to do with my relationship with my sister. Alex is a big part of my life, but that does not mean she gets to control me, and it definitely doesn’t mean she’s entitled to access to all of it. Some things are just mine.” Kara said, giving her a warm, reassuring smile, “Just ours. Ok?”

“Ok.” She couldn’t help but smile in return. Kara’s moods were always infectious.

She pressed her forehead gently to Lena’s. “You mean so much to me. I wish I could show you just how much.”

“You do.” Lena cupped the side of Kara’s face, running her thumb gently along her cheekbone. “I promise.”

 

* * *

 

“What is going on, Kara? I thought you put an end to the sleepovers.” Alex crossed her arms.

“I never said that. You just assumed. You don’t know everything about me.”

“Like hell I don’t. I know you better than you know yourself. I also know that people who are ‘just friends’ don’t sleep together every night, wrapped around each other with their hands up each others shirts.”

“What Lena and I do is none of your business. You’re the one who barged in here, unannounced, and scared her so bad she left!” Kara gestured angrily at the front door.

Alex threw up her hands. “Fine, Kara. You’re right. It’s none of my business. I just think that she shouldn’t treat you like her big, strong, protective girlfriend if she has no intention of actually dating you. You deserve to be more than her little secret.”

“What are you talking about? We’re _friends_. We support each other. Why is that so hard for you to believe?”

“When does she support you, Kara? When? Because from what I see, it’s always you supporting her. Defending her, rescuing her, writing articles about how great she is. I mean come on, Kara, are you a journalist or are you part of L-Corp’s PR team?”

“That’s a cheap shot and you know it. Lena supports me plenty. She’s my best friend.”

“Best _friend_ ,” Alex scoffed. “You’re clearly in love with her! And she’s taking advantage of you!”

“You are _way_ out of line. You need to leave.” Kara turned away from her.

Alex grabbed her shoulder. “Kara, wait—”

Kara whirled around, her eyes growing hot, the room going white around the edges like it always did when her heat vision started to charge. How could Alex say all those things? She was just so angry, but when a look of actual fear crossed Alex’s face it all dissipated. She’d seen Alex scared before, but never of her.

Alex put her hands up and backed away from Kara. “Ok. I’m leaving. I crossed a line, and I’m sorry.”

“Alex...” She took a step forward.

“No, you stay there. I...” She cleared her throat, but she couldn’t keep her voice from cracking when she next spoke. “I think we both need a little time to cool off.” She paused for one moment and just looked at Kara, mouth falling open as if she were about to speak. But in the end she just shook her head and then slipped out the front door.

Kara watched Alex through the wall as she ran down the stairs and out of the building. She jumped on her bike and took off, not even stopping to put her helmet on. She was crying. Kara’s supersenses ensured that she heard it crystal clear over the engine of Alex’s Ducati.

Kara leaned back against the door, letting herself slide to the floor with a heavy thud. And then she began to sob. She’d managed to scare off the two most important people in her life. The two people she loved above all others.

How was she ever going to fix it?

 

* * *

 

Kara landed on Alex’s balcony.  Normally she would just slip inside and make herself at home, but after their argument, after she flashed her heat vision at Alex, her own sister, who loved her and stuck up for her and protected her for all those years... She may as well have pointed a gun in Alex’s face.

So Kara decided to knock. When she rapped on the sliding glass door Alex startled so badly she fell off the couch, yelping when she landed on the floor.

“What the fuck,” she said, looking over at the window. “I could have bruised my tailbone. Now get inside before someone sees you.” She waved Kara in.

Kara came inside and waited. She didn’t know if Alex even wanted her to be there.

“What are you even doing? When have you ever knocked?”

She stared down at her hands. “I mean, after the other night, I just thought... I didn’t know if you were ok with me being here.”

“Really? You thought I'd be upset because you went all glowy-eyed for a second? Do you remember the fights we used to get into when we were teenagers? I’m pretty sure you lasered my Joan Jett poster while it was still on the wall.”

“You broke my NSYNC CDs and threw them out the window!”

“Because you would _not_ stop playing that terrible song! Besides, you threw my favorite book across the room so hard it lodged in the drywall.”

“It was not your favorite!”

“It was!”

“Then what was the title?”

“I... I don’t remember. But that’s beside the point. It was _my_ book.”

Kara opened her mouth to protest, but immediately deflated.

“It’s fine, Kara. I’m not upset with you. About what happened back then or the other night. And honestly, the look on your face was much scarier than your little eyeball trick.”

Kara sniffled, clearing her throat to keep herself from crying. “I’m sorry, Alex.”

“Hey, get over here,” Alex said, and Kara plopped down next to her. “ _I’m_ sorry. You were right. I was way out of line.” She wrapped an arm around Kara’s shoulder.

“You were. But you weren’t wrong—about me, I mean. You were absolutely 100% wrong about Lena,” Kara said with a scowl. She couldn’t help it. It’s just what her face did when anyone talked negatively about her best friend. She found she had little control over it.

“There’s that look again.” Alex chuckled and put her hands up. “Ok, ok. I was wrong. I should never have said those things about her.”

“I forgive you.” Kara leaned into Alex’s side.

Alex leaned back into hers. “And I forgive you for getting all aggro trying to defend your girlfriend.”

“She’s not my girlfriend.”

“But you want her to be, don’t you?”

Kara sighed. “Yeah. I do. What am I going to do, Alex?”

“You’re going to talk to her about it.”

“But what if she... what if she doesn’t want me?”

Alex took Kara’s hands. “Of course she wants you. She’s just even more clueless than you, somehow.” She shook her head. “I’m still trying to wrap my brain around that one. I guess it makes sense, though. Lena definitely didn’t have a normal childhood.”

“Neither did I.”

“Maybe that’s what makes you so compatible: you’re both weird.”

“You’re weird too!”

“Not as weird as you and your ‘best friend’ Lena.”

“I guess not...”

“Kara, just go talk to her. You are both clearly in love with each other. My initial assessment of Lena was wrong. I had her pegged for a half-closeted power dyke but she is apparently just an oblivious lesbian disaster same as you.”

“Am I really a disaster?”

“God, yes. Now get the hell out of here and go talk to your girl.”

 

* * *

 

It had been three days. Three days since Alex walked in on the two of them, and three days since Lena had seen or heard from Kara. She’d tried to throw herself into her work, distract herself from thinking about Kara and wishing she could go back in time.

It wasn’t working very well. She’d been trying to read the same paragraph for the last 45 minutes.

She tried not to react when she heard the telltale thud on her balcony, but she couldn’t help it. She’d spent the past three days hoping beyond hope that things weren’t ruined between her and Kara.

Now that Kara was finally here, all she wanted was to see her face. She turned to find Kara lingering at the threshold, staring at her hands and fiddling with the thumb hooks on the sleeves of her suit.

Kara looked up at Lena and cleared her throat. “Hi.”

“Hi. Do you want to come in?”

“Oh, um, yeah. Thanks.”

They lingered in awkward silence for a moment, Kara standing in the middle of the room, Lena seated at her desk.

“To what do I owe this visit, Supergirl?” she asked, finally, cringing internally as she said it. She hadn’t meant it to come out so stilted. She was trying to be playful, but that clearly failed, judging by the look on Kara’s face.

“Well... I wanted to talk to you about the other morning.”

“Oh.” Lena tried to keep her expression unreadable, tightening her jaw and showing a strained smile.

“I’m sorry I’ve stayed away. I thought I should give you some space. You were so upset when you left, I just... I was trying to wait until you were ready to reach out to me, but I had to see you. I don’t know if you even want me here, after what happened.” She looked up at Lena, half frowning, crinkle showing between her eyebrows. “I’m really sorry about Alex’s outburst. I should have kicked her out immediately. I didn’t want you to go. I... I didn’t mean for any of this to happen. I’m so, so sorry, Lena.”

“No, Kara, I’m sorry. I never wanted to cause conflict between you and your sister.”

“You didn’t cause anything. That was something that had been brewing between Alex and I for a while. And we talked. We worked everything out. But I’m not here to talk about Alex. I’m here to talk about us.”

“Us?”

“Um... yes, us. You and me.”

“Ok...”

“Can I... I mean, will you come sit on the couch with me?” Kara sat and patted the space next to her.

Lena obliged, even though she didn’t want to. She knew Kara was going to tell her they had to stop cuddling and spending the night and all the things that had become so vital to her. She wasn’t sure how she’d be able to manage, but she knew she’d just have to make due. She knew it wasn’t meant to last, anyway.

Kara took Lena’s hand and squeezed it gently. “Alex made me realize something— don’t worry, it’s nothing bad, or I don’t think it’s bad, at least— and nothing has to change if you don’t want it to. We can forget this entire conversation and go back to how things were. I just... I don’t want to lose your friendship.”

“Kara, I don’t understand.”

“I have feelings for you. Romantic ones. I love how things are between us and I want to keep spending the night and doing everything else we’ve been doing, but I...” Kara looked down at Lena’s hand still clasped in hers. “I also want to kiss you.”

“You do?”

Kara lifted her head, finding Lena’s gaze. “Yeah. A lot. Is that ok?”

Lena had thought about Kara kissing her so many times, had wished for it, hoped for it. She’d felt her chest absolutely ache with desire for it, even while being held in Kara’s arms, but she never imagined Kara might actually want to.

She had no idea how to respond. She was too overwhelmed. Everything felt so surreal, like she was coming out of a dream, trying to reconcile conflicting realities in that murky moment between sleep and wake.

All she could think to say was, “We’re friends...”

“Yes, Lena, we are. And we can stay just friends if that’s what you want. I love being your friend.”

“But friends don’t kiss?”

“Alex has informed me that no, friends do not kiss. At least not the way I want to kiss you.”

“And how’s that?”

“Can I show you?” Kara asked, leaning forward.

Lena nodded. “Please.”

Kara was cautious at first, almost timid, giving Lena a gentle, closed-mouth kiss. It was soft, so soft, and Lena sighed into it, opening her mouth to run her tongue along the seam of Kara’s lips. She clutched at Kara, releasing a soft whimper when Kara sucked her bottom lip into her mouth and bit it gently.

Kara pulled back, looking bashful, a lovely pink coloring her cheeks. “Was that ok?”

In lieu of an answer Lena pulled Kara into another kiss. This one was deeper, more urgent, and Lena licked into Kara’s mouth, pressing against her tongue. They both moaned, Kara’s hand finding the side of Lena’s face and tipping her head back slightly.

As Kara kissed her again Lena felt something wild and sharp blooming in her chest, the ache of desire that lay dormant for so long, and instead of fighting it she let herself be swept away. She was hungry, desperate, being born anew under Kara’s touch. She felt truly alive, maybe for the first time ever.

When they finally broke apart, kiss drunk and panting, Lena felt need flare low in her belly. Her lipstick was smudged all over Kara’s mouth. Lena took a stuttering breath, reaching out to wipe the evidence of their passion from Kara’s face. She looked down at the red stain on her thumb and sighed.

“So... does this mean we can’t be friends anymore?” Lena asked, sounding much more wistful than she intended.

“Of course not,” Kara said, taking her hand. “I will _always_ be your friend. But now we can be more— if you want to, that is.” She kissed Lena’s knuckles, opened her hand to kiss her palm, even kissed the lipstick off Lena’s thumb. “Do you, you know... want to?”

“Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?”

“Yes.”

“And that’s different from what we are now?”

“Well... I think that maybe we’ve been girlfriends for a while, accidentally.”

“Accidentally?”

“I think so. I’m still kind of confused about how it all works, but according to Alex, we are more than ‘just friends.’”

“Oh. Well, in that case, yes. I would like to continue being more than just friends with you, and also I would like to be your girlfriend.” Lena nodded once, and then added, at almost a whisper, “That’s the kissing part, right?”

Kara laughed, drawing Lena into a soft, almost lazy kiss. “Yes, that’s the kissing part. You know what’s even better than that, though?” Kara reclined against the arm of the couch, and Lena followed her.

“What?” Lena asked, resting her head against Kara’s chest.

“I can finally stop making up weird lies about why I’m spending the night at your place. I think my apartment’s been sprayed for bugs twenty times in the past six months.”

“Oh my god, Kara, you didn’t!”

“I did,” Kara groaned. “Alex was so concerned she told me I should file a complaint against my landlord. Although, now that I think about it... She was probably just trying to get me to tell her the truth.”

“And what is the truth?” Everything still felt like a dream. Lena had to be sure.

Kara took Lena’s hand and threaded their fingers together. “The truth is...” She stopped to take a deep breath. “I love you.”

The words hit Lena heavy in the chest and set her whole body buzzing. All she could do was cling to Kara, let the feeling wash over her, let Kara’s solid, steadfast warmth ground her.

“I love you too,” Lena said, finally, and as soon as it was out of her mouth she started crying. It was like a dam burst, everything she’d been holding inside for so long just came pouring out.

“Lena,” Kara cooed, taking Lena’s face gently in her hands, wiping her falling tears away with her thumbs. “I’m so sorry.” She pulled her into a tight embrace. “I’m sorry it took me so long to realize how I really feel. And I’m sorry I didn’t just tell you as soon as I figured it out.”

“Kara no, please don’t be sorry. I didn’t know either. And then I did know, but I was too afraid to tell you. I never thought we could be together this way. I thought I would lose you,” Lena said, through tears, completely unable to hold them back.

“Hey, hey, it’s ok, Lena.” Kara kissed her forehead and her tear-stained cheeks before pressing her lips softly to Lena’s mouth. “We figured it out. We’re together now. Everything is ok.”

Lena sniffled, and Kara handed her a box of tissues from the coffee table. She blew her nose and dried her face. “I guess we should thank your sister for bringing everything out into the open.”

“I guess so.”

“Are you going to call her?”

Kara glanced at her phone, waving it off dismissively. “Tomorrow. All I want to do right now is fly my girlfriend home, cook her a nice dinner, and then show her _exactly_ how much I love her.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on tumblr, where we'll be discussing bigfoot and weed and fat cats and giant dogs and babies, and aggressively asserting that canon doesn't exist: [@drfitzmonster](http://drfitzmonster.tumblr.com)


End file.
